


Skin Flick

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Fear, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Skin Flick

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
After her shower Sakura returns to the sitting room. They are watching television. Nagi ignores everyone, working on the computer. It takes several seconds before she realises what sort of film they're watching.

Schuldig and Crawford glance up, and she freezes as they look at her with sudden interest. Carefully, keeping her face blank, she leaves and goes to her room. The door does not lock, the window does not open. Sakura sits on the bed, hands clasped tight, staring at the useless door. Perhaps they will not come.

She tries to remember to breathe. Perhaps they will not come.

 

 **_  
_ **

 


End file.
